Top 10 Surprising Facts About Sisterly Love
10 surprising facts about Sisterly Love 10. The Rollins sisters were based on family. Author and cosmetologist Maryam Wells, not only wrote the Sisterly Love series, but she based the three main characters on but her mother and two aunts. Eldest sister, Eva was based on her Aunt Gloria, whom she nicknames Aunt Glo. Plus, Eva was based on Wells herself as a kind-hearted, gentle soul, who is overprotective of both her mother and her two younger sister. Dominique, the middle sister, was based on Wells' mother, Patty for being intelligent and rebellious at the same time. And Tanzie, the youngest sister, is based on Wells' other aunt, B.B. for being the sweet, fun, and feisty. Wells admitted the she wanted Tanzie to be the feisty one, because she was the youngest. 9. Sisterly Love was almost dropped. When Maryam Wells created a new series about two sisters aspiring to become performers in Hollywood, due to Maryam enrolling at her mother's old college with an theatre program, it meant Sisterly Love was in danger of being dropped. SL featured a hair salon and since Wells decided not to major in beauty and only acting, the series was put on hold. But after Wells quit her mother's college and return to her other one with a Cosmetology program, Sisterly Love was back on. But events of what Wells went through were added to Eva's storyline. 8. Storylines based on true events. If you wonder how can things happen in the life of the Rollins sisters and their mother, well you might want to thank Maryam Wells for that. Several storyline were based on the events that happened to Wells herself. Eva's high school hell ordeal, that was from Wells herself, the clash between Dominique and Tanzie, that's from Wells' two aunts, Eva taking a longest gap year (7 years) after the end of high school, Wells. Plus the reveal of their mother, Monica's brain injury, that was from a scary event that nearly killed Wells's own mother. Plus, the sisters and their mother on the loss of the girls' father and the ordeal they attempted to move on from, that was from Wells' own experience with her own father. Whenever something happens to Wells, she puts it in the series to serve as a storyline. 7. Maryam has a lot in common with the Rollins girls. Yes, Maryam based the three main characters on her mother and aunts, but they share the same interests as Wells herself. Like Wells, Eva loves to write her stories based on her experiences and write fanfiction stories from her fave TV shows. Eva, like Maryam, always does the right thing now how big the consequences are and growing up, Eva was always the shy girl, until the loss of her father and being outgoing helped her shed her shy and awkward stage and she became more open. Like Wells, Dominique is a little rebellious and wants to be more independent by wanting to move out her home and get away from her family. Wells and Dominique love wearing edgy jewelry especially feather earrings. Dominique was born in the same year as Wells' younger sister, Tiffany. Like Wells, Tanzie also loves fashion and aspires to become a fashion designer, however majoring in cosmetology lured them in the right direction. In fact, Tanzie becoming a hair stylist/make-up artist was the focal point in Tanzie's own series set in the future. 6. The Rollins sister share similarities with the Kardashian sisters.